Are You Still Mine
by Gryffindork1
Summary: Harry returns from the war hoping that his love is still his. SongFic. Inspired by Elvis Presley's performance of Unchained Melody.


Are You Still Mine

_My love my darling  
I hunger for your touch  
a long lonely time_

Harry entered the gates of Hogwarts at a steady run. In the distance he could hear the music playing in the great hall. He stopped long enough to catch a breath before continuing up to the school. He slipped into the entrance hall and walked into the great hall.

The graduation ball was in full swing and with all the activity he was able to slip pass everyone without much trouble.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned to the voice. "Oh hi Luna is Ginny around?"

Luna gave him an airy smile before replying "Yeah she's dancing with Ron."

Harry closed the distance and gave her a quick hug. " Luna could you ask the DJ to play this next?" he asked as he handed her a vinyl record.

"Sure Harry save me a dance." she answered before she started toward the DJ booth.

_Time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine _

Harry searched the crowed for a familiar red head of hair and as his eyes fell on her and he froze. She was beyond gorgeous. The girl no the woman that he saw brought back all those feelings he had tried to pushed back for the last two years. He loved her he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but so much time had past. Had she moved on? Had she forgot him? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
god speed love to me_

The current song faded out and he made his move. The first few notes of the song rang out into the hall as he reached her.

"May i have this dance Ginny?" Harry asked standing closely behind her.

He smiled as she jumped at the sound of his voice. In an instant she was in his arms hugging him so tight he couldn't breath.

"Yes Harry." she replied as she pulled away.

Harry arms encircled her waist as did her arms around his neck soon they began to sway with the slow song.

"You know i use to listen to this song a lot when i thought about you. I missed you so much i wanted to come back." Harry whispered

"Why didn't you?" she whispered back

"If Voldemort ever found out about us he would never had stopped until you where dead." he replied his voice still low but no longer a whisper.

"Please Harry tell me the truth?" she whispered back her voice while soft was full of resolve. She wanted to know why. Voldemort knew about them the daily prophet released photo's of them while they where still dating.

Harry sighed tiredly. " Because I love you. If you had died it would have killed me. Everyone I've ever loved has been taken away from me. I feared that if i let you get close and something happed i couldn't handle it. While I was gone i had nightmares about your lifeless body. Those dreams caused me so much pain I. " he stopped talking and show her his wrist.

"Oh god Harry." she whispered softly when she saw the healed scars.

Harry moved his arm back around her waist before continuing "You see i could not come back until he was gone. I love you i wanted to walk away from the war and come back to you. Those horrid visions stopped me and now that monster is gone."

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers cry wait for me wait for me  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

They continued to sway to the song and before long it ended.

"Walk with me?" Harry asked as they separated. Ginny didn't answer but she took his hand so he started off toward the rose garden. A few moments pasted in silence as they made their way there. Once they reached the expansive garden. They sat down in one of the stone benches surrounded by blooming red roses. Harry listened to the water trickle in the fountain as he slowly worked up the courage to asked his burning question.

"Ginny did" Harry sighed and took all his courage. " Did you wait for me, are you still mine?"

_My love my darling  
I hunger for you kiss  
a long longly time  
Time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine_

Harry turned to look at her hoping for an answer. When he saw her tears flowing softly down her cheeks. He wanted to whip them away kiss them away but didn't.

"Yes i waited for you. I would wait forever just to see your face again. I'm yours Harry and i will be for as long as you want me." she whispered before capturing his lips in a long kiss.

Harry pulled away after a minute maybe an hour he didn't know. He looked his love in the eyes and whispered what he wanted to for two years. " I need your love."

_I need your love  
I need your love  
god speed love to me_

a/n: Hey everyone I'm gonna tell you my inspiration for doing this song fic. I was scanning youtube and i searched for Elvis and i found a video of him singing Unchained Melody six weeks before his death. His heath was fading but his voice was amazing. I've watched that video several times and it hit me. A song fic about Harry returning from the war hoping that Ginny still loved him still wanted him. For days i thought about not doing it and then tonight while listening to him sing i just couldn't let this inspiring song and story not be written. So I've been replaying the song over and over again for an hour. Over that hour this story went from thoughts to story.

P.S. If you have never heard this song performed by Elvis. Please go search Youtube for Elvis Unchained Melody 1977 and hear him sing its truly a wonderful performance.


End file.
